dragon_co_comics_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure hunter
Treasure Hunter is a comic and story I made about a man named Drago (I'm not good at coming up with names) that could not pay a rent for his home in a town and he decides to became a treasure hunter. He finds a treasure in the misty forest, and in his town there is seven legendary treasures hidden from evil by a man named Flame (once again, i am not good at coming up with names) in his town and also, Drago figures out the mayor is going to make his rent 100,000 next time once his rent is payed. This is all for the first part... and there will be about two more parts after this. I tried to make this a little funny. Treasure Hunter There once was a man named Drago. He lived in a old house in a town. "Hmph. I'm bored." said Drago. Suddenly his door crashed down and Mayor BigHat yelled "HEY!!! YOU DIDN'T PAY YOUR RENT!!!!" "OK...OK..... i'll pay it later... and you didn't have to break down my door..." Drago said. Then Mayor BigHat yelled "YOU'VE GOT TWO WEEKS TO PAY YOUR RENT!!!! TWO WEEKS!!!!!"' '''The mayor stormed off. "Oh no....... two weeks.... what do I do? How am I supposed to pay my rent now?" Drago thought. Then he had an idea. "I've got it!! I'll become a treasure hunter! Then paying my rent will be no problem!!!" Drago walked over to the treasure hunter's guild. A lady with armor on greeted him. "Hello. Welcome to the Treasure hunter guild. How can i help you?" "I'm here to become a treasure hunter." "OK. The training room and the trainer are downstairs." "Thank you!" Drago went downstairs and a man with all sorts of face paint with black and red said "Welcome. Are you here to become a treasure hunter?" "Yup." "All right. Over there you can choose what class of fighter you want. There is the choice of a wizard, an archer, a monk, or a knight." "I'll be an archer." Drago responded. "OK. The training area is over there, and the gear is over there. The bow for the archer has three special powers. First you can shoot three arrows at the same time, and it does that itself, and it has enough power to push you back. Next, the bow can place a mine, then it can shoot a tranquilizer arrow that will put whatever it shoots asleep, unless it is a robot. Your training will now begin." Drago walked in a torch lit room with a huge steam-powered robot. The robot started puffing and i shot a missile at him. Drago dodged it. He shot and shot and shot until he finally defeated the robot, and he walked out of the room only singed a little. "You did well. Upstairs there is books about the treasure in The Misty Forest, and the seven legendary treasures." "Thank you." Drago responded. He walked upstairs and started reading. "''Many years ago a strong and powerful man named Flame hid seven treasures each with different powers to hid them. It was the only way to protect them from evil. They are hidden somewhere in this town." " Wow..." Drago thought as he picked up the book about the forest. He read: " There is a forest full of dangerous monsters, called The Misty forest. There is a belief that a treasure is hidden deep in the forest. Many people, were brave enough to go in the forest. But the all never came back. To go to the forest, you must go to the gate by Drago's house, which is located by the fountain." "''Cool, I'm in the book!" Drago walked home and packed up to go to the forest. He walked to the gate and a guard stopped him. "HEY! Only treasure hunters here." Drago stared at him and blinked. "Oh, sorry. Hehe..." He opened the gate and Drago walked in. He traveled forever, and saw no monsters, luckily. He found the perfect spot to pitch his tent. He set it up and went in his tent to eat something real quick. but then when he walked out there was a blue slime with googly eyes looking at him!! Drago froze and acted like some sort of statue. When the blob finally looked away he sneaked around and waited until it looked back at the tent. When it did, he put mines all by each other on one side of the blob, and then he yelled "BOO!!!" to turn it around, and then he jumped out of sight and put mines on the other side. It was trapped. Drago walked away and after a while he heard "BOOM!!!" "Haha, that's the mine!!" Drago noticed and unusually large mushroom and flower. "That's the biggest mushroom I've seen in my life!!!!" Suddenly the mushroom started laughing and jumped around!! Drago got out of the way, and soon the mushroom had fallen into a pit. It was still cackling. The flower made a huge purple electric electric ball and catapulted it strait at Drago!! Drago dodged it quickly and put a mine by the flower, and got out of the way. The flower soon blew up. "I'm starting to like these mines..." Drago thought. He noticed that the flower dropped tiny little gems. "These will help me pay my rent!!" Then Drago found a small gold piece on a small rock. "These will help me pay my rent too!!" He kept traveling for a long time until he finally found some monsters. One was a wisp and one was a red slime. The slime was pretty much bouncing off the walls. Literally. The wisp was flying everywhere and shooting little magic orbs at him. Drago just stood there, because the wisp missed every time. Drago shot the wisp with a sleep dart and it immedeatly dropped the gems and dissapeared. Then Drago set a mine by the slime. '''Twenty minutes later' Drago the red slime finally hit the mine and it blew up. "Yeah, I really like these mines." Drago journeyed for a long time. "oh....... I'm never going to find the treasure. I think I'm lost in this forest, and I might end up like everyone else..." He noticed a small glimmer. "Huh? What's that?" Drago moved closer. It was the treasure!! "It's the treasure! I've found it!! I can't wait to rub it in BigHat's face!!!!" Then he heard a "WHOOSH!!!" "wh-what was that?" Drago said, frightened. Then a huge crystal bird flew in front of him. "Oh great, I'm doomed......" He said. Then the bird swallowed up the treasure and roared. "HEY!!! '''YOU CAN'T '''DO THAT!!!! THAT WAS MY TREASURE!!!!" The bird roared again. "You"re gonna pay for that you stupid pile of overgrown feathers!!!" The bird started shooting electric balls at Drago. He jumped behind a large rock formation with a staircase leading to the top. When he looked back, the bird was gone. Then he saw a huge purple orb coming right towards him!! Drago didn't know what to do so he hit it with his bow. Luckily, it bounced back. Then a huge barrage of the orbs came!!! when the hit the ground the spread out like self-cooking pancakes with moving syrup in the middle. Drago didn't get hit, but there was a (pancake) orb about two millimeters by him. The bird suddenly stopped and flew over to the top of the rock formation, and Drago climbed up quickly. The bird was sitting on a glowing crystal. "Hehe...." Drago said, thinking it was amusing. Then he heard a charging sound. "Bwaaahhht......bwaaahhht....bwaaahhht...." Drago thought "That must be a power crystal!" When the bird got off and noticed him the bird flew over and shot the electric things again. Drago jumped behind the crystal and i got shattered to pieces. The bird roared and stomped everywhere. Then it just...disappeared. There was bunch of gems scattered on the floor, with the treasure in the middle. He reached for the treasure, but then he heard a mix of all the sounds that the monsters make. He then saw that all the monsters were circling him and were about to attack. "Uhhhhhhh...... What now???" Drago said, scared. He looked at a giant mushroom. Then he got an idea. He jumped on the mushroom and it jumped EVERYWHERE. Meanwhile, Drago was throwing mines EVERYWHERE. When he had set his last mine he saw a hole in the ground. He leaned toward it and jumped out of the way right as it fell in. "What is it with huge laughing mushrooms and HOLES in the ground?!" Drago thought. When he looked up there was so many gems on the ground. It was the most of anything he had seen in his life. He collected all the gems and carried the treasure in his arms. After a very very very long time, he finally found his town. He walked into the guild and the lady's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "Is that what I think it is?" "Yup." " OH MY GOODNESS!!!! I HAVE TO GET THE TRAINER RIGHT NOW!!!!!" She ran downstairs. "YAAAAHHHOOOOOO!!!" She yelled. The trainer came and said "Hmm, you actually found the treasure! That is amazing! Your reward is 5,000 coins if you give to us, which will be held in display over there." "'''5,000 COINS!!!! OH YEAH!!!" '''Drago yelled. He shoved the treasure in the trainer's hands. The trainer handed him some a bag of coins. Drago went home and counted his money. He got up to 9,998. "I think that my rent is 9,000... I should be good!" This is as far as I've gotten, I'll write more later. N00b gUy